Restless
by nekochan129
Summary: Kyra Mordae had always had the most expected out of her. She was meant to be her family's "Golden Child". Her life seemed perfect until the Battle of New York. Now without a job, she gets picked up by Tony Stark to be his new Lawyer to help deal with the fallout from the battle... Tony neglects to mention she will dealing with a certain green eyed frost giant. Rating up to change
1. The Battle

Restless…

Her entire life she had been restless.

Kyra Mordae, the "golden child" as she was nicknamed by her bitter siblings, studied hard so she could go far away for college, managing to get a Law scholarship to some distant prestigious university up North.

At twenty-two, she was picked up by a New York law firm right out of college.

Life seemed to be perfect. She was invaluable to her firm, hopeful for the future, and in love with her High School sweetheart, James.

She was told she was an old soul by her entire family, they always said she was going to do great things.

Greatness depends upon personal opinion.

Her mother thinks being great is getting a good job, finding a nice boy, having two kids, quitting said "good job" to raise the kids, and then settling for living through her children for the rest of her life. Kyra disagrees and had never argued.

James went to Seattle, Kyra stayed in New York. They had promised they would make it work.

Nothing could go wrong.

This was all before the Battle of New York.

Chaos is the only way to describe what was witnessed that day.

It had seemed like a normal day at the office, Karen was late, the printer was broken again, and all the coffee was shit. It had been Kyra's morning to do the weekly bagel run for her office. Then again, it felt like every week was Kyra's week to get bagels.

For once she didn't mind. Only 20 minutes after she left, her building had been toppled by some massive eel like armored alien.

She had no clue what was happening, except for the fact she was regretting wearing her new heels today. They were not built for running through the streets of downtown Manhattan surrounded by other panicked citizens.

Aliens were pouring out of the sky, buildings were smashed, and screams filled the streets.

She saw familiar faces of people she passed on her morning commute, crushed underneath Alien vehicles that had been shot down.

She knew it was hopeless to try and help them.

'Just keep running, eyes straight, you'll make it through this' she thought to herself.

...That is until she heard a familiar voice screaming her name.

Karen.

Trapped underneath the doorway of a coffee shop she saw the upper half of her notoriously late coworker.

"Kyra! Please, help me! I can't move my legs! I don't want to die here!"

Cautiously approaching Karen, Kyra checked the surroundings ensuring no aliens would get the jump on her while she tried to help her colleague. Decreeing the area secure at it was going to get, Kyra gets down to her knees to survey the damage.

"So, this is why you're always late to work, got to get your caffeine fix." Kyra attempts to laugh out. It falls flat as she looks at the bloodied face of her somewhat friend.

"Yeah... well, I've had my sights on this guy. He comes here every morning at 8:30. Guess that won't matter much anymore" Karen tries offers in response, her words are staggered due the pain on her lower half.

Kyra attempts to pull Karen out of the wreckage, only succeeding in making Karen curse from pain and covering Kyra's hands in blood.

Suddenly a careening noise sounds above the pair.

Looking up just in time to see more pieces of the building beginning to separate itself from the main structure, Kyra braces herself close over Karen, praying the doorway would offer some level of safety.

She feels rubble begin to hit her back. Then everything is black.

It's unknown how much time passes before they are retrieved from the wreckage.

All Kyra registers before blacking out again, is a strong set of arms wrapping around her middle and a startlingly blue pair of eyes staring into her own.

The next time she wakes up, its sudden. Everything is a blur of stark white and the smell of sterilization. She feels pain flash up her side into her ribs. Pressing a hand to her side she notices gauze and a flimsy piece of paper posing as a gown.

A hospital. Figures.

Looking to her side, she sees a clock hanging on the wall. 1:30 am… 16 hours since everything changed.

Kyra settles back down, content to just be alive, and begins to recount what happened to her in the previous few hours of consciousness. Realization hits her like a truck.

Karen.

Was she alive? What happened to her?

Kyra's hands immediately begin to scramble besides her, searching for the nurse call button. She tears through her bedding, desperate for the small piece of plastic.

Finally, her fingers feel a lump underneath the sheet and she grasps the button.

Shortly after the button is pressed a nurse rushes in.

"Miss, what do you need? Are you in pain?"

"My friend, I must have been found with another lady. Her name is Karen, she's about 30, blonde, and was under rubble. Is she ok? What happened to her?" On the borderline of hysterics, her breath becomes short, the constant beeping next her begins to speed up as every possible situation goes through her mind, making her pulse quicken.

The nurse approaches her as you would a wounded animal.

"Miss, I need you to calm down. If you don't you may hurt yourself more than you already have. You were found by Captain America and he brought you to our ambulance. You were the only one he brought to us before we left for the hospital. I'm sorry, your friend might have been picked up by someone else but I can't tell you more. I'm so sorry."

With that the nurse left her alone to her thoughts

Kyra knew that was code for… Karen was probably dead.

Now that she thought about it, her entire building was destroyed. Everyone she knew was probably dead… The world began to fall apart around her.

No. Now was not the time to fall apart. She needed to assess the situation, handle it like an adult and make a plan.

Knowing she would be haunted by images from everything that happened, Kyra began to make plans to leave New York. If only for a few months. Just to allow herself time to gather her thoughts, mourn, search for a new job, and heal.

Kyra was released from the hospital about two days later, scarred and bruised but alive.

Her return to her apartment was agonizing. Driving through the streets was borderline impossible due to the destruction the was wreaked upon the city.

People were driving around picking up bodies and pieces of cement alike, only to sort through each once back to where ever was the base of operations.

Since Kyra lived further from the center of the city, her area wasn't as bad but you could still see the tell-tale signs of devastation.

Half of her apartment building was crushed, while the other half was barely standing on its own. Many families were gathering their things into cars and leaving. She was about to join them.

Climbing the crumbling stairs, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

Inside could be a lot worse. Many things were knocked off the shelves and objects littered the floor, but all her walls and flooring seemed to be in one piece.

In the first real moment of silence since her life had been turned upside down, she broke down.

All her emotions hit her at once. The scenes she witnessed just days before cycled through her mind, replaying again and again.

She could hear the screams of children. The firing of weapons she'd never seen before.

She could feel the heat of Karen's blood on her hands as Karen begged her to help.

All of it, ran through her head like it was happening all over again.

The doctors had informed her that she would probably experience PTSD like symptoms for a few months due to the trauma she had been through.

Once her tears ran dry, Kyra picked herself up, grabbed a glass of water, and got to work

Once all her items were boxed, she searched for her phone.

Dialing the most recent number, she heard a cheerful voice on the other end.

"Kyra? Is that you honey? Are you all packed? We have your old room ready for you when you get in. What time is your flight getting in again?"

Her mother immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Yeah mum, all set here. I just need to call a car then I'll be on my way to the airport. Should be home in about 4 hours. My flight lands at 5:15."

"Oh good. Your father and I will be there when you arrive. No need to call a car to drive you home."

"Thanks mum. I don't know what I'd do without you and dad."

"No need to thank us, we are your parents. It's what we are here for. I love you. Text me when you land"

"Alright. Love you. See you soon."

Kyra hung up and went to call a car to take her to the airport.

The drive to the airport was for the most part uneventful, except for the traffic that plagued JFK. It seemed she wasn't the only one who wanted to get out.

A wave of heat and humidity hit her face as Kyra stepped outside the airport. May in North Carolina was not pleasant. Being used to the chill that tended to accompany most days in New York, didn't help.

She quickly saw her parents white van and her mums auburn colored head bouncing around a taller dark-haired man, both looking for her.

It was her father who saw her first, his strong voice called for her to come join them.

Shifting her way through the crowd, Kyra was greeted with a strong hug around her midsection from her mother.

"Oh Kyra, we are so happy you are okay after everything that happened. Watching all of it happening on the tv was terrifying."

As though her father could feel her discomfort at the topic, he stepped up next to the pair "Margaret, let the girl breath. She's been through a lot. Probably needs to sleep for a year just to right herself."

Slightly relinquishing her hold upon her daughter, Mrs. Mordae turns to glare at her husband. "I'm giving her a mother's love! It's important for her health!"

"Yes, well your 'Mothers Love' can wait until we are home. Now get in the car."

After corralling her mother into the car, her father turns to her and wraps one arm around Kyra.

"I'm glad your safe princess." he says before picking up her case and getting into the driver's side.

The drive home was short, and filled with chatter from her mum.

Pulling up to the large white house and seeing her silver mustang in the driveway from her younger years brings a comforting sense of nostalgia. Kyra knows she will be ok.

Upon returning "home" to North Carolina, she begins to recall why she left.

It takes only a month for a familiar distaste of the neighborhood to settle over her. The people in the city were brutal but at least they were honest and upfront, the people in this little town were two faced and pretended to care; covering their sneers behind phrases like "bless her sweet heart".

She was tired of this town and the picture-perfect lawns that were used to hide the dirty secrets of small town families.

She was different before the battle of New York. She had been hopeful, fresh faced, and in love.

She still called James every other night, but he just wanted to speak about himself. He never even asked her about what she experienced during the Battle. As though it had never happened. She considers visiting him in Seattle. But he says he's so busy with everything happening, they wouldn't have much time together. Kyra sees his logic, but still finds it odd he doesn't want to see his girlfriend of 8 years who almost died.

After everything she went through, she became intolerant to consistency, tired of being treated like property, and desperate to make her mark. Her patience with this town was getting thinner each day. She begins to actually look for work, preferably away from small towns.

As though sent by the Gods, Kyra receives an email shortly after her realization.

Sent: TheStark 

To: KyraMordae 

Ms. Mordae,

I must say, you are a difficult one to get a hold of. You really went off the map after New York.

I had to dig to find out your contact information after your firm went down, it took a whole five minutes for JARVIS to find your personal email.

I'm sure you know who I am, Tony Stark (aka the Iron Man). I'm getting in contact with you to ask a favor.

I've dealt with your firm many times before, and indirectly dealt with you. Everyone I have spoken to, highly recommends you.

What do you say to becoming a Stark Lawyer?

After everything went down in New York, I need some new lawyers. People who were at the event and have an interest in the cause. Many were hurt during the events and they need legal help. I'm taking it upon Stark Industries to help the people of New York.

I hope you consider my offer.

Next time I ask it will be much less formal, I'm using my business email and everything right now.

T. Stark

The. Tony. Stark. Just requested her personal help on bringing justice to the people of New York?

This is exactly the motivation and job Kyra needed to get her out of town and back in the field. This is exactly what she wants to be doing with her knowledge. Helping people who need it.


	2. New Faces

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marvel or any of the characters except the obvious ones I create.

Thank you for the positive feedback (keep it coming)! Sorry I didn't update sooner, my laptop died...

* * *

There was no doubt.

Kyra was going back to New York.

Yes, she would have to deal with the memories and events haunting her on every corner, but this was an opportunity you don't let pass by.

How many times does someone get asked to be a personal lawyer for not only a revolutionary engineer and business tycoon but also an Avenger? This job would get her out of her recent funk and refocus her mind towards work, furthering her career and possibly helping people.

Shutting her laptop and rotating her chair, she examined her childhood room. Pictures from her past were scattered along the light grey walls in various white and black frames, showing her smiling with friends and family, her first day at her first job, pictures of her cuddling with her small black cat and Christmas morning, lying on the floor of the living room with her siblings. How her life had changed.

Her young bright smile shined back at her older self.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to smile that carefreely again, but maybe this job would help alleviate some of the pain. Give an opportunity to associate the horrible events of New York with an era of change and coming together.

Kyra knew her mother would be disappointed that she was leaving again so soon. Mrs. Mordae had hoped that Kyra would be home for good this time and find work closer to "home". Maybe find a nice boy and settle down.

She had started to sound like a broken record.

Finding a man was _not_ her priority.

"Yes, mother I am aware it will be dangerous, but if I don't go I'll never forgive myself"

Kyra had been debating with her mother for the last 10 minutes.

"But darling, you were just beginning to settle in here so well! Think of how sad Mrs. Smith's boy will be, he was so looking forward to taking you out for lunch." Cooed her mother, so desperate to convince her daughter.

"Mother, I never agreed to that. You did, when I specifically said no. I don't want to be with someone who has no motivation in life."

Seeing this conversation was going nowhere, Mr. Mordae finally intervened "Well I for one, think this is an amazing opportunity for Kyra. A once in a life time chance actually! Darling, just think of how jealous the neighbors will be when they hear your daughter is working for THE Tony Stark!"

Mrs. Mordae's eyes lit up at this revelation, she was a mother after all and she did want her child to look as amazing to others as she saw her. "You're right! Even better she might even meet a rich man while there! Just think of all those parties Mr. Stark throws. She bound to run into someone!"

Kyra couldn't help the almost reflexive eye roll that happened when ever her mother spoke. "I doubt I'll meet anyone of mention, most of the men Mr. Stark associates with are… scoundrels, I believe is the word"

With a sudden mood change, Mrs. Mordae began twittering about Kyra's room, picking up assorted items and placing them in the open suit case. "oh don't be so negative sweetie!"

Noticing what her mother was placing in the case, Kyra became confused. "Mother, have you forgotten the kind of attire a Lawyer is meant to wear? These are all highly inappropriate for work, do you intend to make me look loose and discreditable?" Kyra scooped up the many pieces of lace and satin replacing them with more reasonable clothing. Smart jackets and straight skirts, pant suits, comfy heels and flats. It may seem like every woman in New York wore heels, but, in reality they just wore something comfy for the commute and changed their shoes once at their job. Women have their ways to appear more put together than they actually were.

Some times Kyra skipped changing her shoes and settled for a classy pair of flats. It meant not having to carry an extra pair of shoes with her.

After packing, and keeping an eye on her mother's distance to her suitcase, Kyra was ready to leave for the airport.

When given the job offer she replied to Mr. Stark, immediately agreeing to the offer. He told her she would be given accommodations upon her arrival, meaning she wouldn't have to delay her arrival due to figuring out where to stay. She booked her flight right after having a confirmed place.

* * *

After landing in New York, Kyra expected to just get a cab and go to Stark Industries. She certainly didn't expect a large man shade wearing man to be standing at the gate holding a StarkPad with "Ms. Mordae" typed on it.

"Ms. Mordae I presume?"

"Yes, that would be me. And you are?" reaching out to shake the man's hand, Kyra waited a response.

"You can call me Happy ma'am, I'm Mr. Stark's personal driver and body guard. He sent me to take you to Stark Tower, if you'd just follow me." After a firm hand shake, Happy gesticulated towards the glassdoors of the airport.

"Oh, perfect. Could you possibly take me past where I'll be staying first? I'd like to freshen up and drop off my bags." now that she had someone who possibly knew where she was staying, Kyra couldn't wait to have a shower and change into something a bit less wrinkled.

"Well Ms. Mordae, lucky for you. They are one in the same. Did Mr. Stark not tell you?"

... What… Living with Tony Stark in his tower? She could practically hear her mothers giddy cheers.

"I was not informed. I guess we should get going then…"

Driving through New York brought back a lot of memories. Seeing the ruins of buildings that she frequented made her think of every face she had seen in those shops, were those people still alive? If so, how injured were they?

The closer they got to Stark Tower, the more Kyra was relieved she didn't try to rent a car. The streets were demolished, driving was borderline impossible, yet Happy seemed to be doing just fine.

Stark Tower quickly appeared out the tinted window of the black car. During the battle the tower received a lot of heavy hits, it seemed a miracle it had been repaired so quickly. Yes there was some residual damage, but with Tony Stark's money almost anything is possible.

Happy politely opened the backseat door and asked for Kyra to follow him so he could show her her room. Kyra found it almost impossible to keep pace with Happy, this building may be beautiful from the outside, but the inside was another matter all together.

It was breathtaking.

Her neck was careening to take it all in before they walked past everything. The massive windows lit up the entire inside, reflecting off of all the clean quite surfaces.

Stepping into an entirely glass elevator gave Kyra a real chance to admire the interior, it smoothly lifted them up the building allowing her to see everything. A quick ding alerted Kyra they were on her floor.

The only thought Kyra was left with from the elevator ride was 'This must be what the future looks like.'

And then she bumped into a black suited wall, effectively dropping everything she was carrying.

"Oh pardon me! I was distracted by the building" Wow, here less than 10 mins and she was already creating a mess. Let's hope her job went better than this. Slightly glancing up at the person she bumped into, all she saw was a long set of legs and shiny black business shoes. Knowing her luck it was probably some handsome business man that her mum would be all over...

A smooth English accent purred above her. "Not at all a bother. Allow me to help you." the long set of legs folded into a crouch to reveal a striking pale face, with emerald green eyes staring into her.

Handsome couldn't hold a candle to what was before her.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise more regular updates and longer chapters now that I have a functioning laptop .

Please leave a review! Love to hear opinions and ideas!


	3. The Tower

Wow… I'm really mediocre at this updating thing… Well I have nothing for the next week so I am hoping to update twice, no promises. My computer has been on the fritz constantly as well so that isn't helping! Anyway! Thank you for being patient!  
Reviews and comments appreciated! I own nothing except what is obviously mine.

* * *

Emerald green met turquoise as Kyra made eye contact with the unknown man. Immediately, she knew this man would be difficult to ignore while working and could only hope that for her sake he was passing through and not a regular employee.

But, every logical thought flew right out of her head when his hand brushed hers as they both reached for a lipstick that had fallen out of her purse. The only thing that ripped her out of her daze was his voice making its second appearance.

"I don't believe I have seen you around here before? Are you a friend of Mr. Starks?"  
Gosh that deep honeyed voice would be the end of her.

"No, I haven't met him yet, I'm actually on my way to see him soon. I'm a recent employee."

Loki's eyes widen at that, this women hadn't even met Tony and yet she was already employed by him? Not only that but she was on the housing floor, meaning Happy was on his way to show her her room. These two things alone spoke volumes of how intelligent this woman supposedly was. Oh how he loved new hirees, especially ones that believed they were intelligent. This should liven things up around the building, if the light blush dusting her cheeks indicated anything, Loki knew it would prove interesting to rile this one up, if not for a short period of time.

"Then we will be seeing a lot of each then, Ms?"

"Mordae. I don't believe I caught your name?"

Loki extended his hand "Odinson, Lawrence Odinson."

Kyra firmly shook his hand, gathered her things, and began to stand. Just her luck, of course she would be seeing him again…  
Loki followed suit as she bid him goodbye and left with Happy, not feeling Loki's eyes follow her every move as she walked away from him.

* * *

Kyra could feel discomfort radiating off of Happy as they continued down the corridor.

"Happy, if you don't mind me asking, what has gotten you so bothered?"

Sighing Happy replied "Miss I don't think you should affiliate with Mr. Odinson too much, I'm sorry you had to meet him so early in your SI career. He isn't the most trustworthy person, a bit difficult to deal with as well."  
Great. Probably the only attractive man in this building, besides any of the Avengers, was an asshole.

"Thank you for the warning, I will be sure to keep that in mind if I have anymore interactions with him."

With a tight smile Happy lets out"You be sure to do that" indicating to a door to their left, Kyra is informed this will be her room.  
A quick look around shows only two doors, the one to the left which is hers and then one right across the hallway.

Odd.  
She expected more doors, they must be further down the hall.

Happy pulls out a card, "this will be your access card to this floor, your room, and anywhere you need to get to in the building. I don't know if it is total clearance, but it certainly covers most of it. Anyways, I will see you later. When you are ready to meet Mr. Stark just ask Jarvis to direct you." pointing to the ceiling he finishes with "it can feel a bit odd speaking to nothing, but honestly Jarvis is the most sane one in this building, you can trust him."  
Taking the card in hand, Kyra turn to open her door. "Thank you Happy. Should I ask Jarvis to warn when I am on my way?"

With a bout of laughter Happy replies "Oh Miss, even if you did tell Jarvis to warn Mr. Stark, he still wouldn't be ready when you got there. He tends to get… preoccupied. You'll see what I mean when you meet him. Good luck and welcome to the team."

* * *

Stepping into her room, Kyra immediately turns and rests her forehead against her door.

Alone at last.

She had been here less than an hour and she was already confused.  
Mr. Stark could have warned her that she would be staying in the building.  
Prepared her to be living IN her work environment.  
No use complaining about it now, might as well have a look around and see what furniture and utensils she needed to buy.

Turning to rest her back against the door, she sees the apartment for the first time.  
Apartment isn't the right word.

No apartment is THIS size.

Its basically half a floor! All to herself!

Not only that but is that a couch and a tv she sees around the corner? The place couldn't possibly come furnished… Could it?  
Oh it could.  
She couldn't have designed. No she couldn't have paid for everything that laid in front of her.

A plush grey couch neatly littered with embroidered throw pillows and flanked by two arm chairs of the same color, sat in the middle of what she assumed was the living room. Right across from a massive Stark TV that must be at least 80 inches. A few side tables were scattered around the room, each with a set of coaster on them, and then a glass top coffee table with carefully placed magazines was the centerpiece.

Tiered drop lights hung from the ceiling, even though they were unneeded. The amount of natural lighting brought in from the entire wall being a window was more than sufficient.

A beautiful view of the bay peaked between buildings. It all looked so peaceful from this high up.

Wandering around the 'apartment', if you could call it that, seemed endless. She had found 2 full bathrooms and then some half bathrooms.  
She found a room that had a bunch of games in it like pool and such.

Her room was a masterpiece though.  
It was obvious that the designer had an experienced hand.  
Once again the entire wall was a window so she didn't even need to turn on lights to admire the work before her.  
It was comfortable, yet sleek and classy. If Kyra didn't know better she would say that the designer knew her usual specifications.  
Blacks, whites, silvers, and reds shone before her.  
Pieces of art hung on the walls, simplistic pieces depicting ladies in dresses or famous landmarks from around the globe. A black plush chair sat in the corner next to a silver chest of drawers that held a mirror on top.  
The crown jewel of the room was the massive bed that seemed to rise out of the floor.  
It was black and simplistic, the headboard was leather and appeared padded. The bedding was the real eye catcher though.  
A black satin duvet was methodically tucked into the bottom of the bed, pulled back to show bright red sheets on the inside. A mountain of throw pillows crowded the top of the bed while a faux silver fur appeared to be tossed at the bottom, but Kyra knew better. Everything in this room had been thoughtfully placed where it was.

A grumbling pulled Kyra out of her awed state. Her belly was protesting.  
It was almost five p.m. and she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Guess that means time to find the kitchen and hope it's stocked.

"Ms. Mordae, if you don't mind me intruding, I heard your stomach and deduced you might be hungry. I can direct you to the kitchen if you wish."

Holy Shit. That must be Jarvis.  
Happy wasn't wrong when he said it felt weird to speak to the ceiling, it also scared the crap out of her hearing a random voice from nowhere.

"Umm. Yes, thank you. That would be lovely. I feel its safe to assume you are Jarvis?"

"Yes ma'am, I reside in all parts of the tower and am equipped to help you with almost anything you should need."

"Alright then, lead the way."

She lied.  
The kitchen was the best part of this apartment.  
She absolutely wasn't just saying that because it was fully stocked, the food was amazing, and the coffee could actually raise the dead with how good it was.  
Ready made food sat waiting to be devoured in the fridge and cabinets, but there was also plenty of ingredients should she feel the urge to cook for herself.

A container of Ben and Jerry's cherry garcia sat on the middle shelf of the fridge and seemed to summon her. After a minute or two of searching for a spoon, Kyra tore off the lid and began to devour the sweet treat. Deciding to move to the table instead of sitting upon the counter tops like a plebeian, something caught her eye.  
Sitting delicately upon the table was a piece of paper with very neat precise writing upon it, 'Hope everything is to your liking, feel free to ask Jarvis for any changes you might want. I will meet you soon, I hope you enjoy your stay here. -P. P. '

Huh. Must be someone who works for Stark. Either way the note did remind her that she was here for a reason. She needed to get ready and go actually meet her new employer.

After changing into something a bit fresher, Kyra simply followed Jarvis's directions to one of the top floors.

Exiting the elevator, she was greeted with sounds of cheering and general commotion. Best bet is that is where Stark is.

Her heels lightly clicked on the floor as she made her way into what seemed to be the common area, her turning the corner made all the commotion stop.

A soccer game was playing in the background as a tall blonde muscular man stood up from the middle of the couch, he was wearing a t-shirt that appeared to small for him and a pair of khakis. His piercing baby blue eyes met Kyras and he addressed her with "Ma'am, I believe you may be lost. I can escort you to where you need to be going. It's odd that Jarvis would lead you up here, we apologize for the inconvenience."

As he began to approach her, Jarvis chimed in. "Actually Captain Rodgers. She is exactly where she is meant to be. There is not fault on my end."

Did the AI just sass that guy.  
Wait… Was that guy… Captain America?! Oh man.

"Jarvis I don't understand, I wasn't informed of any gue-"

"Of course you weren't informed of anything Wonder Boy. Shes MY employee. This is MY company after all"

And so Tony Stark came strolling around the corner, whisky glass in hand, in all his egotistical glory

* * *

Sorry its short! It felt like a good stopping point! There will definitely be more soon!


End file.
